youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Troia
Name https://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=22384 So this is the more recent AG response compared to these two, would've been during actual production https://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=19464 https://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=18456 Seems kind of an uncanny avoidance in the first, and in the UN nametags/identities, they listed Garth out and Troia, rather than Donna or Donna Troy. So think that Troia is the only name she has in E-16. May be worth. User talk:Ashcat19 04:39, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :But he gave us Donna Troy. So we use that. :And keep in mind: we don't know which of her origins they use here, but when it was first used in Teen Titans #22, "Donna Troy" was a fake name set up by the Titans so she could have a civilian life in the US. It's more her legal name than her real name. She was a baby rescued from a fire by Wonder Woman. Later changed to Rhea, as Crisis didn't retcon the Titans so Donna was active before Diana. :In the comics, her real birth name is Donna Hinckley. However, later retcons reveal that she's a mirror image of Diana, cursed by Dark Angel to live out multiple lives of abused women, the last one of which was Donna Hinckley (yep. you try explaining it in brief). :So it's entirely dependent on which origin they use. Here's a totally guesswork not-at-all canon way to look at things that could still make Donna Troy her real name: ::She was rescued as a baby from a fire by Diana and taken to the island. They couldn't discover who she was. She had no real name, so they picked Troia (maybe she was discovered in New Troy? Who knows. The choice of Troy as a surname was always rather random). As she's treated as Diana's sister, the two grow close and she becomes a sidekick, but as she's a minor she needs a civilian ID to travel. Donna Troy. Legal US name Donna, legal Themyscira name Troia. Later, like Diana, she abandons the identity and reverts back to Troia. :Not canon, of course. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 09:12, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :: Yeah, just seemed really a dubious point to make for greg - especially given his previous responses. Feels like an instance of why we keep it canon in training, will need a confirmation I know, but think it better to use the Troia/Her than the CIT name throughout in meantime User talk:Ashcat19 00:25, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Seems like she is just Troia. ― Thailog 21:08, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :I'm okay with removing it. Either it was a fake ID as in the comics, or we've been reading the original line wrong. "But the short answer is that the Earth-16 Donna Troy was TROIA. Never Wonder Girl." "Earth-16 Donna Troy" could simply mean, "our version of the character Donna Troy". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:12, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :: We could have Troia as Real Name and Donna Troy as Alias (like Wonder Woman's former use of "Diana Prince" during WWII, most likely). Right now, it still says "Alias: Troia". --- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 18:08, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Species Wonder Woman's species is given as Amazon on this wiki. Troia's is currently listed as Human, but given that Troia is apparently her real name and she represents Themyscira, she could well be an Amazon as well. She's been both in the comics. Shall we leave it blank in the absence of confirmation? Also, I notice that although Wonder Woman's species is Amazon in her infobox, her page is in the Humans category. -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 18:08, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :Amazons (and Atlanteans) are Humans. Subsets of humans, but still humans. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:42, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::That's been stated for Atlanteans, but it hasn't been explicitly stated that Amazons in this universe are considered Humans (as opposed to, say, Demigods), so it's speculative. Having Wonder Woman's infobox say Amazon and Troia's say Human implies Troia's not an Amazon. I think it would be better to leave it blank. -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 18:50, January 13, 2019 (UTC)